Revived Sunrise, Jadie's Version
by Katie'n'Pluto
Summary: Basically it's my Jade version of Sunrise by Erin Hunter the sixth book in the P-O-T serise, which hasn't come out yet . An old character comes back to life to help Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. -End Of Summary- DISCONTINUED
1. Prolouge

**Jade-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of the Characters. Although a couple future characters are of my own creation.**

**ThunderClan**

Leader- Firestar

Deputy- Brambleclaw

Medicine Cat- Leafpool

Warriors- Sandstorm

Dustpelt

Squirrelflight

Brackenfur

Sorreltail

Cloudtail

ThornClaw

Brightheart

Ferncloud

Spiderleg

Birchfall

Graystripe

Berrynose

Hazeltail

Mousewhisker

Lionblaze

Hollyleaf

Cinderheart

Poppyfrost

Honeyfern

Apprentices- Jayfeather (medicine cat apprentice)

Icepaw

Foxpaw

Queens- Daisy

Millie

Whitewing

Kits- Rosekit

Toadkit

Briarkit

Bumblekit

Blossomkit

Elders- Mousefur

Longtail

**ShadowClan**

Leader-Blackstar

Deputy- Russetfur

Medicine Cat- Littlecloud

Warriors- Tawnypelt

Oakfur

Smokefoot

Ivytail

Kinkfur

Toadfoot

Crowfrost

Ratscar

Snaketail

Lightwater

Apprentices- Owlpaw

Shrewpaw

Scorchpaw

Redpaw

Tigerpaw

Flamepaw

Dawnpaw

Queens- Snowbird

Kits- Frostkit

Twilightkit

Elders- Cedarheart

Tallpoppy

**WindClan**

Leader- Onestar

Deputy- Ashfoot

Medicine Cat- Barkface

Warriors- Tornear

Crowfeather

Owlwhisper

Whitetail

Nightcloud

Grosetail

Weaselfur

Harespring

Leaftail

Dewspots

Willowclaw

Antpelt

Emberfoot

Heathertail

Apprentices- Kestrelpaw

Breezepaw

Swallowpaw

Sunpaw

Elders- Morningflower

Webfoot

**Riverclan**

Leader- Leopardstar

Deputy- Mistyfoot

Medicine Cat- Mothwing

Warriors- Blackclaw

Voletooth

Reedwhisker

Mosspelt

Beechfur

Rippletail

Graymist

Dawnflower

Dapplenose

Pouncetail

Mintfur

Otterheart

Pinefur

Rainstorm

Duskfur

Apprentices- Willowshine (medicine cat apprentice)

Minnowpaw

Pebblepaw

Mallowpaw

Neddlepaw

Sneezepaw

Robinpaw

Copperpaw

Queens- Icewing

Kits- Beetlekit

Pricklekit

Peddlekit

Grasskit

Elders- Heavystep

Swallowtail

Stonestream

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Prologue:**

A white she-cat with glowing green eyes sat in a clearing, she was waiting for someone. Someone she did not even know. It was no surprise that this cat happened to have a pelt that shined like the stars. _Is everyone important from this 'StarClan'?_ She thought. Past the stars she could tell that this other cat's pelt was silver. _How Classic._

"Greetings Half Moon. I am Brightspirit." The silver she-cat said looking into Half Moon's sparkling green eyes. "Why did you ask me to come here?" Half Moon Replied dryly to Brightspirit's dull greeting and introduction. "It is concerning the three." Brightspirit answered kindly, oblivious to Half Moon's prickly attitude. Half Moon's expression changed from one of irritation to one of authentic astonishment. "What about them?" she meowed, dipping her head in respect.

"Well…….they seem to be lost-- confused. It is so strange to see them this way……All of us in StarClan believe that you should be the one to give them guidance threw these hard times." Brightspirit said softly, so softly it would be surprising if Half Moon had heard her. "H-h-how?" Half Moon stuttered, excitement rippling through her long, feline body at Brightspirit's meows. "Well we want you to go back as a WindClan warrior. Jayfeather should recognize you." Brightspirit said back. Half Moon nodded. This was her chance. Maybe this _would_ beher happily ever after. She could only cross her claws and hope.

************************************

"Excuse me Brightspirit but what happened?" a tortoiseshell she-cat with wide amber eyes asked as Brightspirit returned. "She pushed me down into a pile of dirt and called me a mouse-brain?" Brightspirit said sarcastically, but then before anyone else could reply she added "Actually it went well. She has accepted it." A bluish sliver cat purred "Then let this begin." Her eyes were lit with anticipation and knowledge.

********************************************

That very same night StarClan sent Onestar and Barkface the same dream as she had sent Half Moon earlier. So that very next day when a white she-cat with green eyes came asking to join; they allowed her to, for some reason seeing her potential in mere seconds. Of course the rest of WindClan thought that their leader was being like Firestar, taking in any cat that came along, they had no idea that it was a prophecy coming true. Half Moon was not made an apprentice though; she was made a warrior as soon as she joined, being placed higher rank than the other cats enjoyed. Her new name, her Warrior name, was Moonpetal. Half Moon no longer existed, in body _or_ spirit.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

Jayfeather awoke to a cold brisk morning, which was defiantly not unusual for Leaf-bare. Maybe a little unusual because it was a little _to_ warm. He let out a small frustrated sigh, which seemed to echo around the camp. _Is everyone in a bad mood today?_

He looked around looking for something or someone. Though he could not really _look_. He was blind. He sought to find only two other cats, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze. His littermates. That was just about as much as he could be sure of.

The gray tom remembered the events of the fire. _How_ could Squirrelflight have lied? To the clan, to them, and to Brambleclaw. Could their mo- no wait pretend mother have murdered to keep that secret from being exposed? More importantly who were their parents? How could they be the three in the Prophecy?

All the questions kept ringing in Jayfeather's head as a golden pelted cat crept up behind him and whispered a short "Hello". "Lionblaze." He replied nodding towards his brother, and did not hesitate to add "Where is Hollyleaf?". Lionblaze's voice got even softer "She wanted me to get you so that we could meet out in the forest. We just found the perfect meeting spot".

******************************************

The two toms sprinted threw the forest only stopping when they reached their destination. The 'meeting spot' was a very small clearing surrounded by brambles that would probably kill any prey that wanted to hide in it. No wonder why no one ever came here. Not a very good hunting spot.

Hollyleaf was waiting for them, pacing in frustration. "What's got your tail in a twist today?" Lionblaze asked teasingly. "That's just like you Lionblaze! Make a joke at what could end our lives!" Hollyleaf snapped, her eyes blazing in fury. Jayfeather knew what side he should take instantly. "Hollyleaf disobeying the warrior code is not the end of StarClan, ya know." Jayfeather said, being his usual irritated self.

His sister growled. Jayfeather chuckled softly. "So what did you want Hollyleaf?" Lionblaze bugged the black she-cat. Hollyleaf's tail twitched before it slapped the ground. "Well…..Master Mouse-brain we have to decide who our mother could be?" Hollyleaf smirked smugly. That was so like her, thinking that she was the only one who could have thought of that.

"Oh yeah, what are we going to do? Walk around the lake asking every single she-cat if she is our mother?" Jayfeather said before imitating them asking that question "'We were wondering Squirrelflight said she wasn't our mother, could you possibly be?'" Lionblaze cracked up, replying to Jayfeather's imitation "What?!? Squirrelflight isn't your mother?!? Get away from me you flea-bags!" His hostile she-cat imitation was a good one. "That's probably the answer we would get."

"You toms are just so ignorant! LOOK AT OUR PELTS! Who do we look like?" Hollyleaf said before noticing that it was nearly sun-high "I have to go. I have a patrol!"

******************************************

Lionblaze waited until both his siblings had left to leave the clearing but just about he was to leave a cat jumped from the bushes and pinned him down. Lionblaze felt like struggling but then noticed that this was a dark brown tabby that looked faint, as if he was from StarClan. Which he wasn't. Why would StarClan accept this mange-ridden piece of fox dung?

"Get off of me Tigerstar!" Lionblaze hissed menacingly. Tigerstar's eyes glinted dangerously "Make me! 'Cos you're such a _strong, powerful_ cat!" "I know I am!" Lionblaze spat, hating the way Tigerstar _always_ taunted him. Tigerstar's lip curled but before he could say anything another cat was approaching. Tigerstar just disappeared…the cat that took his place was smaller and more lean. The cat had soft light brown fur and blue eyes that reminded Lionblaze of heather. In this cat's eyes there was no anger or smugness just a sad longing look. He knew this cat.

**Author's Note:**** Okay so this is not that long….perhaps the next chapter will be longer….who knows? My favorite characters are Lionblaze and Jayfeather as you could possibly tell from this chapter (( you might also be able to tell that I do not really like Hollyleaf)). Sorry if any of the characters seem a little ooc. Please review and tell me what you think. Advice is appreciated. By the way….who do you think Lionblaze will talk to in th next chapter? O_o**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

Right in front of Lionblaze stood _her_, the she-cat he could stand to be around, because of their intense past._._ Heathertail, the one he once loved. Why was she here? To walk up to him and tell him he was just like Tigerstar, a murderous villain? That she hated him and wished that he would just drop down dead? Oh well, he had already heard it all, and was sick of it.

"Lionblaze………" she began, she paused for a moment before going on, her beautiful eyes searching his face for any type of feeling, anything that would make it easier to speak to him. "I'm sorry. All I can think about is what I said that night and how it must have hurt you." Her eye's seemed to be glued onto his face awaiting his answer.

"But you were right!" Lionblaze protested, looking away, at anything but her face, her eyes. He settled for his paws.

Could this get _any_ stranger? This was complicated. She-cats were complicated. First you're great friends, then you can't be friends because of the warrior code, you still want to be friends, her clan attacks yours by something she and you knew, you blame her, she tells you that it wasn't her, you still blame her anyway and want her to die, your clan needs something her clans has, you go to get it (Secretly of course), she tells you she hates you and that you are a bully like you're grandfather who also happened to be a murderer.

"W-what do you mean?" the blue-eyed she-cat tripped over her own tongue, evidently flabbergasted at what he said. He was agreeing with her? What the—?

Lionblaze took a small step back and then an even smaller step forward. He raised his head so that he could look into Heathertail's eyes. He sighed before beginning to speak once more.

"Heathertail what you said that night was true. I _was_ becoming a bully. Maybe even more like _him_ then you know." He turned his head away, glancing at the bushes. He then took a few steps forward so that he was directly in front of her, staring deeply into her eyes, willing her to understand him. "What you said that night really got threw to me." Now it was his turn to search her face to see how she was going to take what he just said.

To Lionblaze's astonishment Heathertail beamed at him, her lovely face spread wide with the force of an equally lovely, if not more lovely, grin. Her stunning eyes began to water, and she sniffled gently. She appeared to be on the verge of tears. But, were they tears of _joy_?

"Lionblaze... I know how you want to be a great warrior but can't you put your happiness above your honor?"

"Um…" he wasn't sure exactly how to answer her, but he knew what he wanted to say. He knew what he felt. He knew his heart. "Yes." He replied, with passion.

Hollyleaf leaned into a graceful, menacing crouch as she stalked the weasel. At least, it smelled like a weasel. It could have been a—No, no, it was definitely a weasel. She pounced automatically, catching the sly animal quickly, snapping it long bones swiftly to no cause it more pain then she had to.

"Nice job," Lionblaze purred proudly.

"Yeah, nice one." Foxpaw and Thornclaw meowed in agreement.

"Shush!" Jayfeather exclaimed. "I'm _trying_ to concentrate on what we need, so shut up you fleabags!"

"Well, sooorrrryyy." Hollyleaf drawled, moving her head from side to side.

"Don't sass me, little sister."

"You're only older by an hour!" she snapped back.

"Oh, Jayfeather, is your tail in a twist again?" Lionblaze meowed in an overly sweet tone.

"SHUT UP!" Jayfeather yelled, before storming off angrily. "Stupid mousebrains need to get lives and leave me to my work." He grumbled.

"Bye!" Thornclaw called, waving his tail at Jayfeather. "It was good seeing you. See ya later. Love ya."

"Hey! Don't tease my brother!" Lionblaze shouted.

"YEAH!" Hollyleaf added. "Only I, the sass-master, can tease him!" Lionblaze let out a small, non-threatening hiss. "Oh, and Lionblaze, because he can hurt me."

"Thank you." Lionblaze grinned.

Foxpaw let out a weak growl "He better not hurt you Hollyleaf. If he does I'll hurt him. Badly." The ginger tom took a step forward. _This_ was meant to be threatening but to Lionblaze it unmistakably wasn't. The golden tom let out a small chuckle and placed his tail on Foxpaw's shoulder.

Foxpaw shrugged off Lionblaze's tail while Hollyleaf grimaced at what Foxpaw had said.

Just when she said this a tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes entered into their field of view. It was _him._ It was Sol.

**Author's Note: I think this is longer than the first chapter. Sorry it took two weeks to update. I took your advice Shadelily. Thanks for giving me that constructive criticism. Also both Shadelily and Books for the Gathering guessed right. I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
